Danmachi: A spartan's rage (Discontinued)
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: We all know that Bell gets a skill called 'Liaris Freese'. But, what if he doesn't get that skill. What if he was a descendant of one the people who were enhanced by the War gods. What if he was a musician (XD). Want to know more? come find out in this story.
1. Prologue

Life is hard for Bell Cranel espacially when he was once a mecernary. Even more so when he a fearsome sub-human who doesn't showoff his power more often.

Living the hard life has taught him many things for Bell. If you want something you earn it the hard way and if you want to make a name for yourself you prove it the hard way. The Spartan can be found on the 6th floor killing a large group of monsters.

Suprisingly, he handled it just fine despite being a level 1. Wearing steel plated armor along with a Spartan steel helmet with a red mohawk and a two handed longsword that he can throw at an enemy and return to him whenever he wanted to **_(and no one knows about that little trick)_**. Much to his Goddess and advisor's delight he was well prepared.

Bell plunched his sword to a war shadow and a goblin tried to hit him. He yanked his sword out as the black creature disintegrated. He switched his grip to half-swording and jabbed the pummel to the goblin before decapitating it.

He noticed that their were only two koblods left. One of them tried to flee. Bell wasted no time hurled his sword at the monster. The other lunged at Bell with It's teeth.

The Adventurer hit it's face with his elbow make it spit out blood on his cuirass and chipping of a few of it's teeth on the left side. He slammed it to the ground and stomped on it's head staining his boot.

Sensing that his job, Bell noticed that he got blood all over his armor. Bell sighed to himself knowing that he'll have a hard time to explain to his advisor and this wasn't first time that he got all bloody and he recently even got the nickname 'Bloody Mohawk'.

He streched out his hand and his sword 'Chaos ornate' returned to him and he strarted gathering his loot before going back to the surface. After finishing collecting his prize.

_"HUWAAAAAHHHH!"_

Bell was confronted by cow-headed monster. It's red eyes glared menacingly at Bell.

'A Minotaur?' He thought. 'What's it doing here in the 6th floor?'

The beast immeadiatly tried grab Bell. He dodge the hand and rolled between its legs. He ran as fast as he could while the Minotaur was chasing him. As he was being chased the Minotaur. It was getting closer. Now within it's reach, the monster tried to crush Bell by backhanding him to the wall. He rolled out of the way as its forearm collided wall.

In a split second, he heard a splat of blood colliding his back. Bell looked from behind and saw his savior who has golden eyes and hair, a sword based rapier with an S-shaped hilt. To his astonishment, he never met anyone so beautiful before. But, he snapped the thought and took off his helmet. To her surprise, he remind her of a cute rabbit due to his crimson eyes and white hair.

Bell was the first to speak. "Thanks for the save. I wasn't expecting to see a Minotaur here."

"Your welcome," She said. "But... that would been our fault because my party scared of a horde of them."

"Then this one slipped away."

"Sorry about the trouble we've caused and for the messed I made on you." She apologized.

"It's okay, I'm actually used to it," He gestured at his back which is completely red. "I'm Bell Cranel by the way."

"Ais Wallenstein."

"Nice to meet you Ais. I should get going. I don't wanna make my Goddess worry about me."

"I undetstand," Ais nodded. "Have safe trip back to the surface."

Bell smiled before putting his helmet back on. "Thanks Ais, you too."

The spartan jogged torwards the exit. He failed to notice that Ais was smiling back at him. She went to opposite direction to go meet her party.

**_(Sorry guys for the slow update school work is been a pain in my ass this year and hope you guys enjoyed it this story.)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_(You will notice that I change some of the words in the songs Bell will be singing i dont own them they belong to their song writers so enjoy!)_****_At the Guild_**

Eina hummed as she read the papers. After finish reading them, she was about to put them on her counter.

"Ms. Eina." A voice she recognize all to well.

"Oh Bell! how is your-aghhh!" She jumped and tossed the papers in the air at sight Bell who is covered in blood.

Bell smiled embarasingly. "Do you have a towel?"

Bell explained to her what happened in the 6th floor while wiping off the blood. She listened carefully to every word came out his mouth. After he finished, she began to see his point.

"It's good that your safe."

Bell starts to clean his sword. "Thank you for you concern and speaking of which. Who is she anyway?"

Eina placed her index finger on her chin. "Ais Wallenstein. She's a level 5 adventurer of the Loki Familia who has alias 'Sword Princess'."

'Sword Princess?' He thought as he checked his sword if no blood can be seen. 'And I got the nickname 'Scrotum's Bane' and few other ridiculous.'

"Quite the moniker." He commented.

"Says the man who _they_ call him bloody mohawk." She smiled.

"Not you too!?"

"Atleast you have some recognition."

'And some unwanted attention!' He internally screamed.

Bell is no stranger to it. In fact, he had plenty reason why he kept it a secret to most people and it all involves having wind up dead, a breeding cow or even worse. But despite that, he only used his power as a last resort or any of the people he cared for was in danger.

"Anyway," Eina changed the subject and took out the valis which is the same amount of what he collected. "here's your bounty."

"Thanks," Bell put the pile in his wallet. "By the way is there a were you get better equipment?"

"Yes, that would be in Babel 4th and 8th floors owned by the Hephaestus Familia."

"Thanks again."

**_At the Old Church_**

"Goddess!" Bell greeted loudly as he entered the basement. "I'm home!"

In the basement, he saw that no one wad there. He was not the only one in the Familia who was working hard to earn more Valis. His Goddess had a job selling Jagamarukan.

"Guess I'm the only one here," He said to himself. "Then in that case."

**_Entertainment District_**

Ais was walking around the streets to avoid Loki getting the jump on her. After going through the expedition for a week was tiresome. Everything seemed boring to her until she heard a sound of a guitar strum.

Even though that she wasn't really interested in music. She still went to see who was playing. To her surprise, it was none other than Bell Cranel.

He stood where a building was behind him and while he was playing his guitar with the case wide open. She wasn't expecting that he had a talent in music so she decided to stay and watch him as several people stopped for a while listen to him playing the chords into his instrument.

He took a deep breath and sang. "I was twenty-four years old When I met the woman I would call my own twenty-two grand kids now growing old In that house that your brother bought ya."

He strummed guitar in a perfect tone and a few people started watching him. The ladies including Ais were impressed by him.

"On the summer day when I proposed I made that wedding ring from dentist gold And I asked her father, but her daddy said, No You can't marry my daughter. She and I went on the run don't care about religion. I'm gonna marry the woman I love down by the northern border. She was Nancy Mulligan and I was William Sheeran. She took my name and then we were one down by the Nothern border."

He played the guitar acoustically. More and more joined in and some of them tossed a valis from each watcher.

"Well, met her at Guy's in the second world war and she was working on a soldier's ward never had I seen such beauty before the moment that I saw her. Nancy was my yellow rose and we got married wearing borrowed clothes. We got eight children now growing old five sons and three daughters. She and I went on the run don't care about religion I'm gonna marry the woman I love Down by the Northern border She was Nancy Mulligan and I was William Sheeran. She took my name and then we were one down by the Nothern border."

The part-time musician once again played it acoutically. This time most of the men who enjoyed the song, clapped simultaneously while chanting.

"AH-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

The spartan was surprised but kept his compusure. Still, he could help but feel happy that people were appreciating his talent. But he failed to notice Ais who smiled with impression.

"From her snow white streak in her jet black hair. Over sixty years I've been loving her. Now we're sat by the fire in our old armchairs .You know Nancy, I adore ya. From a farm boy born in a mountain village. I never worried about the bandits and beasts. 'Cause I found my heart upon the nothern ground. There's no difference, I assure ya. She and I went on the run don't care about religion I'm gonna marry the woman I love down by the Nothern border She was Nancy Mulligan and I was William Sheeran. She took my name and then we were one down by the Nothern border."

He finished the song and the crowd gave an applause. He blushed and bowed in thanks. As the crowd dispersed, Ais became more curious of him and she wanted learn more about him. But, she wasn't the only one who laid her eyes on him. A pair of women watched him pack up his things.

"Well, that was nice." One of them had a devious smile on her face.

"Your not planning to do anything drastic are you?" Her friend sweatdropped.

She pouted. "Of course not! I'm just thinking that maybe _SHE _could hire _HIM_ for a performance!"

"Hm, honestly that does not sound like a bad idea."

She smirked in approval. "Why do you and the others doubt my ideas Ryuu?"

The woman named Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to explain it to you Syr?"

**_(Thats all for this chapter and I hope guys enjoyed this)_**


	3. Chapter 2

Bell was in a good mood after his street performance. He arrived at their house and went into the basement only to be tackled from behind by his patron.

"Bell!" The loli goddess greeted.

Bell smiled. "Nice to see you to goddess."

She went infront of him with a bright smile. "So how was the dungoen?"

"Just the usual and also." He took out his pouch and gave it to Hestia before opening his guitar case showing the valis he earned.

She dropped the bag and oggled at the valis. "Where did you get this?"

"May forgot to mention that I was a street preformer?" Bell winked.

"Heh, I guess that guitar isn't for show now is it?"

"Glad that you appriciate it." He said.

**_Two weeks later_**

In the morning, Bell in his armor and his sword at his back bid farewell to Hestia after having breakfast. When he first came to a big city like Orario. He was excited to explore the place.

He passed though different people and saw many things he has yet to learn. As he head torwards the dungoen. His thoughts were snapped by the feeling of someone watching him.

'What was that?' He looked back and no one was there.

'Hm, I could've sworn some one was watching me.'

A voice spoke from behind. "Um, excuse me?"

He turned and saw a human girl whose eyes and hair are gray wearing a green maid outfit. In her hands appeared to a magic stone.

She looked intimadated at sight of his helmet. "You dropped this."

Bell solemnly looked at the stone. He was certain that he deposited his stones to Eina the other day. Maybe his pouch has a hole he failed to notice.

"Really?" He took the stone and began to inspect it. "Well in that case I should go buy a new pouch."

He put the stone in the pouch and took off his helmet revealing his face to her.

She was surprised. "Your the street prefomer from the entartainment district!"

"So you saw me preform two weeks ago?"

She nodded. "Nancy Mulligan? A beautiful song."

Bell noticed a pub behind her. He suspected that this was her work place.

He read the sign beside the door. "Hostess of Fertility?"

"So you know this place?"

"Only by name," Bell said. "From other adventurers."

"You know you could perform in the pub?" She smiled.

He gave her a smile of his own "I could play unless your boss pays me with valis?"

"Oh so you play for money hmm?"

"Well, my familia is new one," He confessed. "I'm the only member and since me and my goddess could earn much. So, why not play my guitar like I always do in my street perfomer career."

Raising an eyebow and she replied. "Not looking for fame, money, and ladies? Your a strange one are you Mr. Adventurer slash preformer?"

He slapped in his forehand under realization. "Where are my manners? My name's Bell Cranel and you are?"

"Syr Flova."

"I'll think about your offer," He said much to her delight. "But first, I think I'll have dinner for the night since my goddess who will be busy at that time."

She bowed. "Thank you very much Bell Cranel."

"Your welcome," He put his helmet on. "I'll be in the dungoen and a pleasure meeting you Syr."

"Good luck in the dungoen?"

"Syr?" Her coworker stepped outside. "Is he the muscian, we ran into the two week ago."

"Yes, yes he is."

"Did you 'convince' him?"

She smirked. "He said he'll think about it and I'm not planning to anything do problamatic Ryuu I promise."

The Elf sighed and went inside with Syr glance to where Bell went and smiled deviously before she went inside. The Witch of the Hostess of Fertility has claimed a new victim.


	4. Chapter 3

**_I_****_n the Dungoen-18th floor_**

Bell decapitated a kobold with Chaos Ornate and kicked another one at its chin. Both monsters dissolved, Bell threw his sword at a Goblin and as it flew, the sword moved around him in a circle while rotating horizontally.

The sword caught a few monsters and Bell killed the ones that were near him with his bare hands. The monsters were unable to get any closer to him because of the sword and their were only a few of them left. The spartan charged at them and his sword came back to his hand. The monsters did the same thing and Bell swung his sword hitting all of them at once.

"Hmph didn't have to use my spartan rage."

"**_HUUWAAAH!"_**

Bell saw a Minotaur baring it's teeth at him. He took into his fighting stance. He would have run like last time. But, it wouldn't hurt if he lied to his advisor.

"I'm ready for you this time!" He gave it a battle-hungry smile and his sword was set ablaze.

**_Hostess of Fertility_**

In the evening, Bell arrived at the pub entrance. In there, he saw many people, drinking, feasting and telling stories of their adventures. He took off his helmet and carried under his arm as he stepped in.

"Bell!" Syr waved at him.

He greeted her. "Evening Syr, I see you and your coworkers have your hands full."

"It's no big deal," She waved it off. "Come on! I have a seat for you."

The maid guided him to a seat in the bar section. As he took his seat and put his helmet on the table. He saw a gaint woman behind the counter.

She inspected his gear. "So, you're the street musician Syr was talking about? Gotta say you're quite cute to be an adventurer."

Bell lightly blushed and spoke. "Thank you ma'am and you must be the one who owns the place?"

"The name's Mia Grand," She smirked. "But some people call me Mama Mia."

"Do they?"

"Depends on them."

"So when did you started this place?" He asked.

"Oh right after I retired as an Adventurer," She answered. "My former patron was kind enough to lend me enough valis to buy this place."

"And I'm guessing the reason you retired," Bell made a wild guess. "You took an arrow to the knee?"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" The Dwarf woman laughed gaining the attention the maids and a few customers. "I like this one."

"I'm glad you do Ms. Grand," Syr smiled and turned to Bell."And no she didn't took an arrow to the knee. She never told us why and if you excuse me. I should get back to work."

Syr left the scene leaving Bell. He watched her taking the orders of the guest along with the other maids.

"Here's today's special!" Mia placed a big bowl of sphaghetti

He gasped at the sudden appearance of the food and stammered. "B-b-but, I haven't ordered anything yet."

"Don't worry Syr got you covered," She grinned. "And as long as you pay up! Come on your an adventurer eat up you need those protiens if you want survive in the dungoen!"

Bell stared at the food that was given to him and glanced at the girl. She gave him a dumb smile before heading to kitchen. He sighed and picked up his fork to start eating.

"The customers for the reservations are here!" The brown haired cat person announced.

Most of the guests turned eyes to the Loki Familia stepping inside. Whispers began among them.

_"The Loki Familia are here."_

_"The gaint slaying Familia."_

_"Hey! the Sword Princess is with them!"_

Ais was among the them. Many men ogled at her beauty. Bell was surprised to see her after two weeks.

Syr approached to him. "You know this place is Loki's favorite."

He replied. "Is that so."

Bell looked at Ais who is clueless of his presence. While her fellow partymates were drinking and chatting their patron Loki tried to grope her. But Ais bonked her on the head.

"They maybe one of the stongest familias in Orario," She said. "But here, their just regular customers."

_'Staying won't be bad after all.' He thought._

"Hey Ais! Remember that guy with a mohawk on his helmet. We ran into while we were chasing that Minotaur? I kinda forgot his name and he looks like." The werewolf drunkenly asked.

She said. "What of him?"

"Oh just wondering if you would go out with someone like him," He showed a mocking smile. "I heard on his first day on the dungoen he came back with blood all over himself. I mean who would ever go on a date with somenone like him!"

His partymates chuckled excpet Ais, the pallum, and high elf. Bell glared at the werewolf with glowing glit in his eyes. It died as he pouted and focused on his sphaghetti.

"You know Bete," The high-elf glared at the werewolf named Bete. "That was our fault if he died. Just be glad that Ais saved him."

"As if!"

"I wouldn't mind." Ais admitted.

Everyone on the table turned to her with a surpised expression. Bell was surprised too. He didn't expect that she would wait! All of them didn't expect her to say that.

Bete cocky smile was wiped away. "Why would go out with him!?"

The orange haired elf stammered. "Y-yeah what he does something to you!"

"Don't worry Lefiya, I can handle myself," Ais assured her. "And he doesn't seem to be a bad person."

True to her word, Ais remembered two weeks ago. She saw him playing his guitar at the Entertainment district. He was surpisingly good and looked like rabbit as well. So, she was curious about him.

Finn chuckled. "She's got both of you there."

And then suddenly at the Bar section.

"Hey! you're that kid with the guitar!?"

**_To be continued_**

**_(BWAHAHAHAHAHA_****_)_**


	5. Chapter 4

All of the guest turned to Bell and an Level two boaz adventurer who was poiting at him. Ais' eyes widden as she recoginze him by his white and his helmet on the table. Bell looked at the Boaz and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you play the guitar infornt of the ladies!"

"So what!" Bell argued. "I'm just a street preformer!"

The boaz fired back. "And steal all the ladys!"

"You know what forget it," Bell growled. "You're not worth it."

The demihuman saw his helmet and said. "Bloody mohawk's helmet?"

He began to solve the puzzle. "Oh your that rookie adventurer everyone was talking!?"

Whisphers began among the watchers.

_"That's him?"_

_"Yeah look at his gear."_

_"Damn it! I betted so much that the mohawk was his hair!"_

_"__Aw he looks like bunny rabbit!"_

Tiona smirked at Ais. "Now I see why you would go with him instead of some drunken old werewolf."

"Hmph!" Bete crossed his arms and looked away.

"Mind if be in second?"

"I don't think he would be interested in that." Riveria frowned.

Ais said nothing and looked at Bell. He focused his eyes on the jerk.

"Ha! if you think you would have a chance with her!" He pointed at Ais. "She wouldn't go out with some newbie!"

"DON'T GET MY PRECIOS AIS INVOLVED!" Loki attempted to hug Ais.

But, the latter jabbed her fork at her face. Bell said nothing and began to show a friendly smile walk torwrds him.

"You're right," He said. "I don't stand a chance against with her so it's nice that your giving me some advice."

He took his hand shake it. The Boaz tried to break the grip but failed. He felt a sudden presure surging on his hand while Bell stil smiled. But his eyes betrayed his smile. They glowed red with anger and it reminded the Adventurers of the monsters.

"It's so nice." He kept smiling with the tone of a hint of anger as the Boaz was on his knees.

They began realize that the Spartan was crushing his as the Boaz winced in pain resisting to scream. They were never sure if Bell was a newbie or maybe a higher level from his old familia. The Boaz defiantly headbutted.

The attacker felt he headbutted a steel wall as he clutched his head. Bell shrugged it off and headbutted him back. The Boaz was knocked out much to the surprise of other adventurers including Ais herself.

'How did he do that?' Her curiousity grew stronger.

'Wow didn't know he has a temper.' Syr thought as well.

'Quite the fire-cracker you picked Syr.' Ryuu sighed.

Bell let go of his hand and turned to Mia. "You order for take-outs right."

She nodded as she started packing his food. Bell turned to Bete who rose from his seat.

"Got a problem punk?"

Riveria stood up. "Don't start a fight! Bete!"

He growled. "Mind your own business you old woman!"

He looked at Bell who just got his food from Mia after paying her and picked up his helmet. "I think you should worry about the person behind you."

"Huh?"

_snap!_The werewolf turned slowly to the High elf who has a handfull of rope and showed a sinister smile on her face.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice sent a chilling sensation to everyone except the first class who sweatdropped.

Bell exited the pub followed by Loga's scream. Before he could get any further.

"Bell."

He looked back and saw Ais. "Yeah?"

She bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry about Bete. He always boast about things when he is drunk."

"No need," He said. "I had my share of dealing with drunks."

"I saw your preformance the other day."

He was caught off guard at her words. "You did?"

"It was a beautiful song though." She confessed.

He smiled. "Thanks, I'll be seeing around Ais."

She smiled too. "Yes, same to you and have a good evening."

**_Tower of Babel_**

The Goddess of Beauty, Freya was standing at the window holding her flask of wine. She looked at city beneath and smiled with her eyes sparked with interest.

"You have only showed me a glimpse of your power," She said to herself. "But it is still not enough to satisfy me."

She took a sip from her drink. "Show me more. Show me what you can do. Show me what you are capable of."

Freya knew that her target only used it as a last resort. So pushing him to his limits would do so. Even if it kills him. Yet, another unfortunate soul caught her attention.


	6. Chapter 5

Day passed since the incident took place at the Hostess. Bell was eating breakfast with Hestia. Before they ate, she checked his falna.

"Bell," She said. "When you first joined my familia. Your status is above compared to a rookie."

"And we should keep it a secret?" Bell asked.

"Yes," She answered. "Listen, I understand that you use to be a mercenary and technically a spartan. You need to keep this between us okay?"

Yes, Hestia knew she was a spartan. She was one of the few Gods that knew since the war gods gave the power to their worshippers to make war interesting. Bell was a descendant of those people and when he joined her Familia. He told her his secret.

"Keeping the big league Familias off our asses until we become one of the big of our own? Sure not a problem."

She stood up. "Anyway, Why don't you take a break from the dungoen. Today is Monsterphilia."

He looked confused. "Monster... philia?"

"A festival hosted the Ganesha Familia," She answered. "It is where they tame monsters infront everyone."

"Infront of everyone? isn't that dangerous?"

"Only when you don't know what you're doing," She clarified. "Besides Ganesha's children are high level tamers."

"I guess I could enjoy the moment," He said. "What about you?"

"I'm going to visit a friend," She answered. "And... I should hurry up."

A few moments later

Bell was wandering the streets with no intentions of going to the dungoen. He left his armor and weapons at the church and was eager to try out the food from the stands.

"Hey! Bloody Mohawk."

Bell nearly tripped on his toes and whipped at the person with his eyes glow briefly. The owner happens to be the cat person maid at the Hostess.

"Nya, would be kind to give this to that silly girl please?" The cat person who didn't noctice the glow shoved a purse into his hand.

He managed. "Ummm... who?"

"You forgort to explain to Mr. Cranel about the situation Anya." Ryuu came out side and glared at her.

"Come on! I'm sure he'll understand silly Ryuu," Anya smirked. "All he has to do is find Syr and give it to her."

"Seriously?" Bell deadpan. "This is what is all about?"

The elf bowed to Bell. "Forgive her Anya isn't the sharpest crayon in the box and as you can see. Syr was in a hurry to see the festival. So she accidently left her wallet in her room."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

**_Elsewhere_**

Loki was sitting at table in a cafe. Behind her was Ais who acted as her personal bodyguard. While waiting and taking a few sips from her drink Freya wearing a cloak sat infront of her.

"Freya," She greeted. "Didn't think you actually showed up."

She waved it off. "Oh please Loki, I wasn't that busy."

The Goddess of beauty glanced at Ais who stood their in the shade.

'She must be the Sword Princess.' Freya thought.

"So, who are you after this time?"

"He seemed weak and harmless," She smiled. "But once you provoked him, he becomes a force to be reckoned with. Like an alpha wolf punishing his oppresors remineding them who is in charge of the pack."

Loki remained unfazed. "Gee Freya, I'm pretty sure you can find someone like him elsewhere. I mean Allen looked to be a nice guy but turned out to be a complete asshole. But what so special about this guy anyway?"

"I'm gladd you asked Loki," Freya replied. "He is good with a guitar as he is with a sword. But what really makes him special is his crimson soul can shine brighter as a star or even more so. I have never seen anyone like him. He just enter my line of sight like everyone else."

While Loki remained clueless, Ais perfectly understood to who she was after. Her description about him with a guitar and a seemingly harmless attitude was a dead give away.

'She's after Bell.' she thought.

She glanced downwards and to her surprise. Bell passed by at her gaze. He didn't see her or the Goddesses and just walked among the crowd.

Freya rosed from her seat. "If you excuse, I have to go."

"Go where?"

She didn't answer her question and left the building.

"What's with her," Loki scrathed her head and notice what's on the table. "She left me the bill!"

**_(Sorry if this was a short chapter and like i said i am in a monthly schedule so every month i will be focusing mostly on one story so by next month is either the demigod or the dragon rider i don't know your vote.)_**


	7. Chapter 6

"Stupid Syr, leaving your wallet back at the pub." Syr muttered.

She waited for a year to this day to watch the festival. So, thanks to her own fault. She will have to go back to retrieve it and miss out some of the fun.

"Guess I have no choice go back."

"Hey Syr!"

She turned to someone who called her.

"Bell?"

He walked torwards her with her wallet in his hand.

"My wallet!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

Bell gave it to her. "You can thank Anya and Ryuu."

Syr was gladdened at this. "Are you heading to the dungoen?"

"Nope," He answered. "My Goddess said that I should take a day off and enjoy the festival."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm taking a day off as well," She smiled teasingly. "While we're at it. Is it okay if I show you around?"

"Like a date?"

She leaned in. "Maybe."

"Well sure." He said with a small blush.

"Great!"

The two spent hours hanging out. Bell marveled at the taste of crepe and other snacks he tried. Syr was explaining to him that this was one of her favorite festivals in Orario and it made her filled with excitement. But one thought has came to him.

'I wonder what Goddess Hestia is doing?'

**_Hephaestus Familia Manor_**

"Hestia," The Divine smith asked. "Have you come here to slouch on my familia again?"

Hestia pouted. "How rude! I came to see you as a friend!"

"Well friends would not take advantage at of their hospitality."

"Fine," She groaned. "I'm sorry that I was pretty lazy."

The red headed goddess appears to be satisfied. "Well at-least your being honest. Anyway, what brings you here to my office?"

"You remember at the banquet when I told you about my new child?"

"Including that time when you and Loki were quarreling like children." She recalled.

"She started it!" She exclaimed and took a deep breath. "On to the topic, my child Bell Cranel."

Hephaestus asked. "What of him?"

"His stats are going up fast than the others."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes but," She shook her head. "I just feel so useless."

The blacksmith goddess began to process her situation. "So you want me to make something for him."

Hestia felt embarassed. "Yeah."

"Alright then."

"Really?!"

"Yes," She confirmed. "But let's not get my children involved and it will cost you."

**_At Stadium in the cages._**

Freya was passing by the caged monsters. She looked at them to see which one was suitable for her task. The goddess stopped in her tracks.

She looked up at a pair of red glowing eyes in the dark. She smiled knowing that she found what she was looking for. Freya also heard a growl amd turned her head to another cage and saw a another monster lurking in the dark.

"Hmmm," She thought. "Maybe this one could a bonus for him."


End file.
